


Baby Shower

by Duedicoppe



Series: Because The Night [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Bobby è un disastro con l'uncinetto, Crochet, Drabble Event 2, Gen, Knittingverse, Music!AU, Slice of Life, We Are Out For Prompt, molto molto molto tempo dopo, ok è nel futuro rassegnatevi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duedicoppe/pseuds/Duedicoppe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scritto per il secondo drabbleweekend del gruppo We are out for prompt.<br/>Prompt: Supernatural, Because the night, Bobby non è uno per l'uncinetto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Shower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedMushroom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMushroom/gifts).



Ago e filo non sono mai stati un problema. Insomma, non un problema così grosso perlomeno – non è mai stato uno di quei disperati che per riattaccarsi un bottone usano il fildiferro, grazie tante. E gli orli gli vengono beniss-oh beh, gli orli non gli vengono esattamente bene in generale ma gli orli ai jeans fatti con il vinavil e il ferro da stiro quelli sì, gli vengono una favola. Vent'anni e ancora lì perfetti un lavaggio dopo l'altro, vedere per credere. Ma questo – questa _cosa_ che ha scaraventato più lontano che poteva, quest'incubo immondo - questo... è un'oscenità, un obbrobrio, un orrore scaturito dalle profondità primordiali. Nemmeno le anime dell'inferno sono così aggrovigliate e contorte, non è possibile. Bobby sbuffa di irritazione verso l'universo intero e si domanda perché mai non sia considerato accettabile regalare una boccetta di Old Spice a una madre in attesa.


End file.
